I'll Take Care of You
by Storm63
Summary: Dean is hurt on a hunt and Castiel takes it upon himself to take care of the hunter.


Someone came to me with a prompt for a CaringCas piece. Never one to turn down a good Castiel prompt, here it is. As a note, I will be pairing Castiel with Dean and my own OC. Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my idea. Everything else belongs to the actors and the creators of Supernatural.

**I'll Take Care Of You**

Dean and Castiel have been friends for years but Castiel could never bring himself to hide his emotions when he witnessed Dean getting hurt. He was already punished for being too close to the humans in his charge but no one could blame him for feeling attached to Dean. He was a strong human, fought for what he believed in and protected those close to him. Those were admirable traits, which is probably why Castiel gravitated towards Dean more than Sam. While Castiel is away from the Winchesters, he makes sure to keep a watchful eye on them any second he can spare. He was mortified when he saw Dean limping back to his Impala one day, clutching his side. Castiel immediately flew down and appeared in Dean's motel room just as Dean opened the door. "Hello, Dean." Castiel watched Dean look up at him, flash a pained smile and then hit his knees in pain. Castiel crossed the room quickly and helped Dean to his feet and onto the bed.

"What are you doing here, Cas? Not that I'm arguing, of course."

"I saw that you were hurt and I came as fast as I could." Dean chuckled and tried to get his jacket off but couldn't do it without grimacing.

"Mind helping, Cas?" He merely nodded and gently helped the hunter out of his jacket and flannel shirt.

"What happened?"

"Same old stuff. Taking down Vetalas. Had to get in close and they sure did a number on me." Castiel's eyes scanned over Dean and noticed that his shirt was torn at the shoulder and side with blood staining it everywhere.

"You require help, Dean."

"No kidding." Castiel stepped forward and went to touch Dean's forehead to instantly heal him but Dean grabbed his hand. "I don't think I can take your angel mojo right now, Cas. If you're going to help, please do it the old fashioned way." Castiel tilted his head at Dean, making him laugh. "First aid kit, soap, water. That kind of thing." Castiel nodded his understanding and went to grab the things that Dean listed off. Castiel came back to the bed and put his supplies down next to Dean, who couldn't take his eyes off Castiel. "You're actually serious, Cas?"

"You require attention, Dean. I won't let you sit here in pain." Castiel didn't notice it but Dean's jaw dropped slightly and a small smile was beginning to form on his face.

"Thank you, Cas." Castiel looked up at Dean and began to assess where he should start. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Mind helping me take off my boots? I would bend to take them off but that would hurt like a bitch." Castiel merely nodded, ignoring the question as to what a bitch was and why it would hurt. He gently slipped Dean's boots off, caring not to hurt the hunter anymore than he already was. Castiel placed both boots out of the way and grabbed the first aid kit, opening it to get to the supplies. Castiel scanned over Dean's body, checking for any wounds that he needed to fix. Dean began to fidget under Castiel's gaze and he could feel himself getting aroused as the minutes ticked by. Castiel found nothing on the outside of Dean's jeans suggesting that his legs were injured but he didn't know for sure and asking the hunter to remove his pants made him embarrassed. Dean noticed the slight flush in Castiel's cheeks and wondered why it was there. "Hey, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"You okay?" Castiel looked up at Dean's face and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You look a little flustered, that's all."

"I'm quite alright, Dean. I do need you to take your shirt off, though." Dean hesitated for a moment, out of disbelief that Castiel would say that, but Castiel perceived it as Dean being in pain from his wounds. "I can help you, if you'd like." Dean's eyes shot open and he began to look at everything in the room but Castiel. Dean would never admit to harboring feelings towards the angel but they were there, make no mistake.

"I probably could use some help." Castiel nodded at Dean and put down the cloth in his hand to step closer to Dean. He could feel his nerves building up and it was a strange reaction to him. Dean's eyes followed every movement Castiel made as Castiel's hands moved to the bottom of his t-shirt. Dean jumped when he felt Castiel's fingers against his skin and it made Castiel stop.

"Did I hurt you?" Dean just shook his head, afraid that his voice would betray him. Castiel continued to pull Dean's shirt up gently, even more so around the gashes in Dean's skin. Dean gasped at the combination of the pain from his cuts and Castiel's gentle touch lightly grazing his sides. Castiel pulled the shirt off Dean and threw it on the other side of the room. He had to take a minute to gather himself because seeing Dean like this was getting to him. Castiel picked up the cloth again and went to wipe the blood off Dean's stomach when Dean stopped him.

"Peroxide would help with those so they don't get infected." Castiel tilted his head at Dean. "Brown bottle. Pour it directly on there, though."

"Won't that hurt?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then I don't wish to do it."

"It helps, Cas." Castiel fought with himself internally, arguing that if it helps Dean he should do it but he didn't want to hurt him. "Please, Cas." Those two words sent shivers down Castiel's spine and he made up his mind.

"Alright. I suggest lying down." Castiel grabbed the peroxide bottle as Dean eased himself on his back on the bed. Castiel faltered for a moment at the sight of Dean on his back, with no shirt on, but he shook it off as he walked to the bed. He knelt on the ground to get a closer view of the gashes in Dean's skin and he could smell Dean from this proximity, which proved most distracting. Castiel took the cap off the bottle and slowly started to pour the peroxide on Dean's cut, watching it bubble and turn white. Dean screamed and tried to clench his jaw to distract him from the pain. "I'm very sorry, Dean."

"No big, Cas."

"I don't wish to hurt you." Dean glanced at Castiel and he about lost it when he saw the look on Castiel's face. The angel genuinely looked heartbroken and close to tears because he was hurting Dean with the peroxide. Dean mustered his strength and gently touched Castiel's face.

"I know, Cas." He pulled his hand away quickly and resumed the position of staring at the ceiling to keep his mind off the pain. Castiel was stunned for a moment but then realized he had a few more big gashes to fix up and continued his work. The gash on Dean's shoulder was difficult to get to from Castiel's position so he sat down on the bed above Dean's head. Dean looked up at him and their eyes met for a moment. Castiel looked away first as he positioned the bottle over Dean's shoulder. Castiel bit his lip to keep himself from crying as he poured the clear liquid onto Dean's shoulder, making the hunter scream out again. Castiel gently placed his hand in Dean's hair, gently rubbing his scalp and the gesture froze Dean to the spot. His eyes drifted closed as Castiel continued his motions, slowly relaxing the hunter and making him forget about his injuries. Castiel looked at Dean's peaceful face and it made him forget about everything. Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel saw one last gash on Dean's neck. He grimaced; that one would hurt the most.

"Dean."

"Hmm?"

"This last one is going to hurt the most." Dean looked down at his neck at what he could see of the wound and nodded.

"Yeah. I figure that's about right."

"I am very sorry."

"I know, Cas." Castiel gently turned Dean's head to the side, exposing more of the gash, and braced himself. He poured the peroxide on the wound and it was too much for Dean. He started swearing and flailing and Castiel had to keep him from hurting himself more. He gently grabbed Dean's wrists and put his mouth in Dean's hair, softly whispering soothing words in Enochian. Dean didn't know what they meant but they seemed to be working anyway. Dean settled back down on the bed and let out a shaky breath. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Can you c-check my back for me?"

"Of course, Dean." Castiel gently pushed Dean upright and took note of the scratches on Dean's back. Castiel was glad this thing was dead or else he would be killing it himself. "They aren't as bad as the others. What should I do?"

"Just clean them up. Maybe put the peroxide on that towel just to make sure."

"Of course, Dean." Castiel got off the bed and went to grab the cloth again, unaware that Dean followed his every movement. For some reason, Dean was thinking that Castiel meant something more when he was saying 'Of course, Dean'. It was as if he was saying that he loved him. Castiel came back to the bed and gently placed one of his hands on Dean's back for leverage as he cleaned up the scratches.

"Oh God..." Dean's eyes flew open when he realized those words were out loud.

"Something wrong, Dean?"

"No. That just, um, feels kind of good." Castiel furrowed his brow.

"It does?"

"It's weird, I know, but yes. Your touch is...gentle and relaxing." Castiel smiled softly and finished taking care of Dean's back. He slid off the bed and looked at Dean's front, checking to see if he missed anything. Dean looked up at him and their eyes met again, making them both flush.

"I should bandage those." Dean looked down at the floor.

"Yeah. Good idea." Castiel grabbed a handful of bandages and gauze before walking over to Dean. Before Castiel could ask him to lie down, Dean eased himself on his back and stared at the ceiling again. Castiel smiled again and knelt by the edge of the bed to put the bandage on Dean's gash. He realized he forgot the tape so he quickly retrieved it before very gently placing the gauze, then bandage, on Dean's cut. He taped it in place and moved to Dean's shoulder. He repeated the process and then went to do the same with the gash on Dean's neck but with Dean on his back, it was hard to get to. "Could you sit up, Dean?"

"Sure." Castiel walked around the bed to stand in kneel in front of Dean with the bandage in his hand. Dean's eyes scanned over Castiel's face, eying up his features before Castiel gently turned his head to the side. Castiel's gentle touch on his face sent Dean's hormones into overdrive and he couldn't help himself. When Castiel was finished putting the bandage on his neck, he gently placed his hand on shoulder to keep him close. Castiel's face was still close to his so Dean slowly inched closer to Castiel.

"Something wrong, Dean?" Castiel waited for Dean's reply but after a few seconds, he was about to give up and leave before Dean pulled him back again.

"Not at all." Castiel's tongue flicked out to lick his lips and Dean seized the opportunity. He closed the gap between him and Castiel, softly kissing the angel. He went to pull away, afraid he had freaked out the angel, but he was shocked when Castiel's hands grabbed his neck to keep him close. Dean's tongue gently poked Castiel's lip, asking for entrance, and the angel gladly gave it to him. Dean's hands grabbed the sides of Castiel's trench coat and tugged on it, trying to tell Castiel he wanted it off. Castiel got the hint and moved his hands from Dean's face to allow Dean to rid him of his coat. Dean pulled Castiel's trench coat off, along with his suit jacket, and gently tossed it on the chair next to the bed. Dean had to admit that Castiel was an amazing kisser, especially for being an angel who doesn't quite understand that sort of thing. Dean's hands moved to Castiel's tie as he undid it and pulled it through the collar of Castiel's shirt. Castiel pulled away and looked at Dean who looked as if someone had just run over his puppy.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"You stopped." Castiel smiled and went to kiss Dean again but Dean backed away. "I honestly thought you wouldn't go for this. Castiel smirked.

"You shouldn't waste time on false thoughts, Dean." Without giving Dean a chance to respond, Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's and cupped his face. Dean sighed softly as the kiss got hotter and his hands went for the buttons on Castiel's shirt. He made quick work of the buttons and tossed Castiel's shirt with his other clothes. While he was kissing Dean, Castiel slipped his shoes off and pushed them out of the way. Dean stood up, bringing Castiel and his mouth with him, and switched their positions so that Castiel was the one sitting on the bed. Without breaking the kiss once, Dean slid his hands down Castiel's legs to take his socks off. Once they offending material was gone, Dean gently pushed Castiel back on the bed and covered his body with his own. Castiel immediately ran his hands up Dean's arms, feeling the handprint that he left there after pulling Dean out of hell. Dean groaned at the strange sensation running through his body but he ignored it and continued to kiss Castiel. Dean felt Castiel's arms circle around his waist and pull them closer to each other, making their bare chests touch. Dean surged at the contact and ran his tongue across Castiel's lip, enjoying the soft moan that escaped Castiel's mouth. Castiel's hands moved from Dean's arms to his chest, taking care not to mess up his hard work with Dean's bandages. One of Dean's hands slid down Castiel's chest, feeling the unbelievably smooth skin and stopping at Castiel's belt line. Dean went to pull away, to make sure that Castiel wanted this or else he'd have to tell him to stop, but Castiel would not let Dean move at all. Dean was lucky he was getting any air at all at the rate Castiel was kissing him but he was not complaining. He could die this way and he would be happy. Castiel gently, and slowly slid his hand down to Dean's belt line and started to undo the hunter's belt. Once Castiel rid Dean of his belt, he went to work on unbuttoning and unzipping the hunter's pants. Dean couldn't take any more and he had to pull away.

"Cas, are you absolutely sure? I mean, you better speak up now or I won't be able to stop." Castiel motioned for Dean to come closer and Dean obeyed.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Dean went to make a smart remark but Castiel pulled him in for another kiss. Dean wasted little time in unbuttoning Castiel's pants and slipping his hand inside. Castiel jumped at the contact, breaking the kiss momentarily.

"You okay, Cas?"

"Yes. That was just...unexpected."

"I won't hurt you, Cas. Don't worry." Castiel looked at Dean, slightly scared but trusting Dean completely. "These will need to come off, though." Castiel nodded and helped Dean take off his pants. Castiel helped Dean out of his pants and the two were soon lying naked together. Dean's eyes scanned over Castiel's body and he was amazed at how perfect his angel was. _His _angel: he had always been his angel. Castiel began to squirm under Dean's gaze, making Dean smile. "What's wrong?"

"You're staring at me, Dean."

"Is that bad?"

"I'm nothing special." Dean grabbed Castiel's chin and made him look at him in the eye.

"Cas, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Castiel's heart swelled at Dean's words, along with another part of his anatomy and Dean took note of it. "It seems that you like me saying that."

"I do, Dean."

"Then you're going to love this." Dean moved his head to Castiel's ear and began to whisper sweet things in his ear, making Castiel's eyes roll back in his head.

"Dean." He pulled back away from Castiel's ear and noticed Castiel's eyes were dilated, quite possibly full blown with lust.

"Yes, Cas?"

"I want-" Castiel couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He felt that he would be asking something impossible of the hunter.

"You want what?" Castiel remained silent. "No need to be shy, Cas. I'll give you anything I can." Castiel's eyes went wide and he grabbed the hunter's face.

"I want you, Dean." Castiel's words made Dean smile and he softly kissed Castiel.

"You've always had me, Cas." Castiel pulled the hunter in close again, wrapping his arms and legs around the hunter to keep him close. Dean moaned at the feeling of Castiel wrapped around him but in this position, Dean was perilously close to Castiel's butt. Dean gasped and pulled his mouth away from Castiel. "Cas, I'm not going to able to last like this."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't move, I'm going to have you and you can't stop me."

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you, Dean." Castiel's words made the hunter swallow hard and he could feel himself twitch against Castiel's entrance. Castiel looked down to see what was going on and he softly smiled at Dean. The hunter looked at Castiel and he had to admit he was nervous about going through with this. It was a new experience for him but he was glad it was with Castiel. Dean swallowed hard and asked Castiel one more time.

"Are you ready?" Castiel nodded and Dean let out a deep breath as he slowly pushed inside Castiel. They both gasped and Dean immediately checked Castiel's face for pain but there was none. Dean pushed in further, making Castiel throw his head back and Dean seized the opportunity to kiss the angel's neck. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean as he began to build a steady rhythm, both of them moaning loudly at the feeling of being together like this. Castiel put his hand on the handprint on Dean's arm again and tilted Dean's head up to kiss him. The two feelings combined made Dean's head swim and he realized that there was something happening to him. He felt like his wounds were healing, sealing back up and making it look as if he was never hurt. He wanted to just chalk it up to being with Castiel and the fact that he was an angel but there was something else at work. Dean ignored it for the time being and hooked Castiel's legs onto his shoulders, pushing further inside of the angel and making him cry out. Dean wanted to stop, wanted to pull out to keep himself from hurting the angel but something that weren't hands, kept him in place. "Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Are those your wings?"

"Yes." Dean gasped at the feeling of Castiel's wings on his back, gently pushing him further inside the angel. Castiel's hands gently clawed at Dean's back, leaving faint scratch marks that would be gone in a few minutes.

"Don't do that, Cas."

"Why?"

"It will end this real quick and I don't want that." Castiel smiled at Dean and began kissing Dean's neck and shoulders, making the hunter sigh and still for a moment.

"Don't stop, Dean. Please." Hearing those words, Dean began to furiously pump in and out of Castiel. The angel was trying desperately to cling onto any kind of control but his hunter wouldn't let him. One of Dean's hand found their way into Castiel's hair and started to tug on it while the other hand grabbed Castiel's hips and pressed into the skin with his fingers. "Dean, I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Whatever you do, Cas, don't hold back." Castiel felt himself lose it at Dean's words and something inside of him exploded. Dean could feel Castiel tighten around him and he couldn't hold back as he pumped furiously two more times before emptying himself inside of Castiel. He gasped as he came down from his high and gently pulled out of Castiel, rolling off Castiel to lie next to him. The two of them were panting and Castiel looked down at his chest to see what the sticky stuff was on his skin.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this?"

"It's called cum, Cas. It comes out of you when your orgasm hits you." Castiel tilted his head at it, collected some on his finger and stuck it in his mouth. Dean didn't know whether to laugh or moan at the sigh of Castiel's facial expression. Dean looked down at his chest to admire Castiel's bandage work but there was something strange about the bandages. He gently pulled them off and saw that his wounds were completely gone, as if he was never hurt in the first place. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"My cuts are gone." Castiel looked at Dean and tilted his head at the skin where there was a huge gash.

"Something must've happened while we were busy and I healed you accidentally." Dean laughed.

"I appreciate the healing part but all your hard work went to waste." Castiel smiled and kissed Dean on his cheek.

"I will gladly do it for you again, Dean."

**-FIN-**

As I slowly pick myself up off the floor, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed that. As stated before, there will be another part to this series, I guess you could call it, and that will involve Castiel and my OC. Also, I may be tempted to write more of Castiel/Dean. If anyone has any ideas, don't hesitate to let me know. Reviews are always appreciated. : )


End file.
